In A Heartbeat
by glamourdoll
Summary: In a heartbeat, anything can change. When Serena is enrolled into a new high school with her best friend to keep her company, she sets her eyes on the gorgeous Darien. As beautiful as he is moody, Darien turns her life upside, which will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic. It's based on a manga that I've been reading and I fell in love with the plot. I'll be changing a few things in the middle...but the beginning of the plot will be written around what I'm reading...hope you guys will enjoy it! As usual, please review. I'd love to hear your feedback!

* * *

"You're way too predictable. I can always find you in this garden."

I watched as the water drops ran down the stems of the daisies and looked up to find Mina staring down at me. I fought down the urge to spray water in her face, but after giving it a second thought, I decided to anyways.

Mina shielded her face from the water. "You're such a bitch, Serena!" she cried angrily.

I laughed and threw the hose on the ground. "What about it?" I asked her, walking away. "Leave me alone."

Mina followed after me, naturally. "Seriously. I can't believe you're going back to school!" she exclaimed. I was annoyed at her loud voice in my quiet garden. "You said that taking care of your mom's garden was going to be your whole life." Why did she sound annoyed?

"Well, maybe I was wrong," I said. "Maybe I don't know what I want to do with the rest of my life. I'm only seventeen, you know."

Mina laughed at me. "What? You think you're going to find what you're going to do with the rest of your life in high school?" We both sat down on one of the benches under the trees.

"Well, maybe I will! So what if I'm going back to school?" I replied. I was starting to get annoyed now. "Maybe you should go back with me."

"Thanks to you, my father already enrolled me with you!" Oh, I see. So that's what was annoying her so much today.

"Good!" I said. "Maybe you'll find something better to do with your life, instead of always going shopping and clubbing all the time."

Mina ignored that. "You swore that you'd never go back." She said, in a different tone this time.

I looked at Mina, seeing that she was looking back at me with curiosity, then glanced towards to the far side of the garden, where a large glass dome was. Her eyes followed my gaze and were filled with shock. "Did your father do that?" She was appalled.

I nodded. My father had destroyed half of the garden and my mother's green house, which was what the large glass dome was. It had been her pride and joy.

"What? He just kept threatening you with that until you went back to school?" she asked.

I laughed bitterly. "As if you didn't know our parents are used to using tactics like that."

Mina sighed and shook her head at me. "That's your only weakness, you know. You'd be much better off without it."

I scoffed. My garden had used to belong to my mother. She had taken great pride with it when she was alive. Sadly, when she passed away, no one had taken as much time and effort as she did, so the garden had started withering. I couldn't stand to look at everything all dead and I eventually decided to take care of it for her and spent all my time in it. I don't know why, but I could spend all my time in it if I really want to. I felt as if it were the only place that I could still feel my mother's presence in. It made me feel happy and calm when I was there.

"Very funny," I told her. "So? What have you done these past few days then?" I needed a change of the subject.

"Serena, I just finished having a big blow out with my dad. I don't have any time to do anything else!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Mina, when we go to school tomorrow, please pretend we don't know each other."

"It'll be a pleasure."

I sighed quietly to myself.

- - -

"Class, we have two new transfer students today. Serena Tsukino and Mina Aino, please make them feel welcome."

I smiled at the class in front of me as the teacher introduced us to everyone. I hadn't been to school since junior high, I was really depressed and didn't get along with anyone at all. Eventually, I dropped out and started to study at home. Now that I look back on it, my depression was probably more serious than I thought it was. But I feel okay now.

Mina wasted no time in introducing herself to the entire class. As usual, all the males had their complete attention on her while some females looked bored, others looked annoyed with her, some even rolled their eyes. It wasn't a mystery as to why they were acting like this around her, it was easy to see that her beauty was beyond average. With her long, thick blond hair and a body that could rival a top model's. Just being in the same room with her would make any girl suffer some damager to her self esteem. Mina always received complete attention, good or not, wherever she went. Being her best friend, I was used to this.

Mina is always so enthusiastic and clever, she could really do something with herself if she put some effort into it. Too bad all she cares about are guys, she gets herself into way too much trouble that way. It even got her kicked out of junior high when all the teachers found out. Mina, when are you ever going to grow up and get your act together?

"Now let's see, where shall I sit?" Mina wondered out loud. She looked around the room and spotted a seat beside a girl and made her way towards it. "Ah, this must be my seat then."

The girl glared at Mina and stood up. "No! This seat is taken!" she cried, shoving her belongings onto the unoccupied chair.

The entire class turned its attention towards the pair of them. What a bunch of nosy people, I thought.

Mina became at the girl. "Of course it is," she said, calmly. "I'm taking it obviously." She moved the things that the girl put on the chair and sat down.

"YOU – TEACHER!" the girl cried. "I don't believe you! Get up right now!"

"Teacher?" Mina said.

"Yes..?" the teacher looked hesitant, not knowing what to do.

"Can I sit here?" Mina asked, looking straight at the girl.

"Er, well...yes, of course," the teacher said.

I quietly found a seat in the back and sat down, I didn't like how Mina was acting already. She really shouldn't be causing a scene right now. Why did we have to be put in the same class?

"That's enough then!" Mina said, looking triumphant. "Shut up and sit down." She turned her attention towards the girl, who was still looking shocked at what was happening.

"Oh? Have we changed seats again?" A voice said from the back, sounding amused. I turned around and was amazed at the person from which the voice came from.

Just by looking at him, it was hard to imagine that he was my age, assuming that he was, since he was in my class. It was easy to tell, even though he was wearing the school uniform, that he had a very well built body, his face was indescribable, as if someone had taken the most perfect features and put them all together onto his face. Some of his raven black locks had come loose of the hair product he put in, his icy blue eyes met mine and he smiled, I thought I would have melted right there.

"Then I guess I'll sit here then," he said to no one in particular, even though he was still looking at me. He put down his school bag on the vacant desk beside me and sat down.

"But Darien!" the girl, who was arguing with Mina, cried. "We didn't change seats!"

"Late again, Darien," the teacher said, hoping to stop another argument from coming on.

Our eyes were still locked in each other's gazes but he looked away and smiled at the teacher. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

The girl sighed angrily and Mina became annoyed. "Hey! I'm just making this seat more glorious with my presence, you know!"

The girl glared at Mina.

"Now, take your books off the desk," Mina commanded.

The teacher quickly began the lesson and I silently wondered how I would pay attention with someone so glorious sitting next to me. This was going to be a challenge, I thought.

- - -

"So what's the deal with you and Mina?"

It was lunch time and I sat with a girl, Keiko, who offered me a seat at her table, while Mina went out for a quick lunch outside of school. The school's cafeteria was quite big, everyone was seated in groups at different tables. Darien, I noticed, was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he left the school for lunch like Mina did?

"You two seem to know each other pretty well and both of you transferred here on the same day," another guy, Alvin, pressed on. He had been one of the males that hung onto Mina's ever word this morning during her introduction.

I smiled at them. "We're just really good friends. We've known each other for a while, that's all."

"Does she have a boyfriend?" he asked.

I smiled kindly at him and shrugged. "No, but she doesn't stay with one person very long. She likes to move around. I wouldn't bother." Alvin wasn't bad looking, but he definitely wasn't in Mina's standards. Best to not give him false hope, right? "She's really not that hot," I added.

Keiko laughed. "Well, since you're sitting with the best looking guy in school and you're still sane, I guess you're used to being around beautiful people."

"Darien?" I was getting curious now. "He's very quiet..." Darien hadn't talked to me after the class started, not even when we had the time to do seat work and everyone was socializing. He just sat there quietly solving his math problems while I tried to sneak a few glances at him every now and then.

"Of course he's quiet!" Alvin said. "He doesn't talk to anyone at all. He's really uptight."

Keiko dug something out of her bag and threw it onto the table. "Check this out!" she said, excitedly. I looked at it for a moment and realized it was a magazine – with Darien's face on it. "A lot of us actually thought he looked like a model, but who would have thought he actually was one?"

Oh, so he was a model. That would explain the good looks, I thought to myself.

"He's also the top student in our school, he's totally athletic and he just works so hard," Keiko gushed on. "But too bad he has that bad point..."

I became curious. "Bad point?"

"Of course," Keiko responded. "Even though he's totally gorgeous and has that nice smile, he's actually very cold deep down. He doesn't have any friends, and he _definitely_ doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean, with looks like that, he could totally get any girl he wanted, but he never had one. No one knows if he's just not interested or if he's picky."

Alvin laughed and Keiko nudged him, continuing on. "He doesn't talk to anyone about that stuff though, or anything much, for that matter. But he never gets mad, no matter what happens. Also, his eyes..."

I stayed silent, eager to hear what she had to say next.

"His eyes are so...they can be so warm, but right after a moment, they can turn cold," Keiko hesitated. "Like a murderer's or something..."

"Serena, why are you so into Keiko's stalker description of Darien?" Alvin asked. "Are _you_ interested in Darien as well too?"

I laughed quietly, and took a sip out of my soda. "So what is it about Mina that has you so into her?" I tried to change the subject. I didn't want to deny it, but there definitely was something about Darien that had me interested in him. Interested in what way, I wasn't sure. But I was really curious about him...

- - -

"Not interested in girls?" Mina cried. "How can that be?"

"Not so loud!" I hissed at her.

We were seated at the back of the class together, pretending to be doing biology worksheets. Mina had grabbed another chair to sit at my desk with me and Darien had left to go to the washroom for a bit. I took this chance to tell Mina about what Alvin and Keiko had told me at lunch.

"Well, he _can't_ be not interested in girls," she said thoughtfully. "From what I've heard, he's totally every girl's ideal." She paused for a moment. "Well, every girl except me."

"_What? You're not interested in him?_" I whispered quietly. How can Mina not be interested in the best looking guy in school?

Mina shrugged. "I think he's good looking, but he's not my type."

"Oh," I said, looking back down at my worksheet. So Mina wasn't interested in Darien...

Mina dipped her head down to my level. "So Serena, why are you suddenly finding out all this info about him? Could it be...that _you like him_?"

I froze. I could never hide any secrets from Mina.

She chuckled quietly. "You're so cute." Okay, she figured it out without having me telling her. Mina didn't say anything else because Darien was walking back to his seat. She smiled and winked at me and dragged her chair back to her desk, possibly to annoy that girl and to give me a chance to talk to Darien – not that I had enough courage to do so.

I put my head down on the desk as I heard Darien's chair scrape the floor and sit down. Mina probably wasn't happy with my reaction, so I heard someone slam their palm onto my desk and I looked up. Finding her standing in front of my desk, once again.

"Listen up everyone!" she said, happily, as if she had thought up a brilliant idea. "Here's your once-in-a-lifetime chance to do something cool! I'm going to invite everyone to _The Loft_ tonight after school!"

"What's the loft?" someone called out.

"What is she talking about?"

"Are you kidding?! That's one of the hottest clubs in the city!"

"But how will we get into that?"

What is Mina up to? I wondered.

Mina laughed, "Well obviously not just _anyone _can get in! But anything is possible.." she paused dramatically, and I rolled my eyes at this. "When you're the owner of _The Loft_! And also, I can do anything."

"_What_?!" Everyone was suddenly interested in what Mina had to say, even the girls that had rolled their eyes at her earlier.

"Tonight, I'll even close the club to the public. It'll just be V.I.P. access to us, and us only. I've got the best bands playing." Mina told everyone, she was enjoying the attention now. "But...there's a catch." She winked.

Some people moaned. "I knew it!"

"It's too good to be true!"

"What is it?"

Mina laughed. "Well...each and everyone of you has to show up!" she exclaimed.

For some reason that I was unsure of, everyone had turned their attention to Darien.

"Well, what about you, Darien?" a guy, Kevin, I think his name was, asked. "Are _you_going to come?"

Darien glanced around the room with his icy eyes. "I..." he began.

"Don't even think about not going!" someone called out.

"Yeah! I want to go to this!" another said.

Darien smiled, now I knew what Keiko was talking about earlier at lunch today, his eyes had instantly turned into blue liquid. "Of course I'll go. For everyone's sake."

Everyone in class cheered and Mina looked very pleased with herself. She looked at me and smiled.

Idiot, I thought. He can easily say that he'll go and not show up later. I looked at Darien, he was looking down at his worksheet, smiling happily to himself. That's probably what he's planning to do...

I stood up. "Hang on, guys," I began. "Just saying that we'll all show up is too easy. How about we play a game to make sure everyone will be there?" I smirked. Try getting out of this one, Darien.

* * *

End of chapter one! But I've already written half of chapter two...I think it'll probably be longer than this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it so far! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! I'm so happy that my inbox was flooded with story alerts the next morning I logged on. Thanks so much to everyone that took the time to read my story. And lots of thanks and love to the people that reviewed. _

princess of star _- Yeah! I did get it from that manga. I love the story and the drawings. So pretty! Thanks for reviewing._

chibiangel413_ -I'm glad that you liked my story so far. Thanks so much for reviewing. _

LGCoffeeAddict - _Here's your update! Thanks for the review._

ill-b-his-mrs - _I'm pleased to have been your first Sailor Moon total AU fic you've read!_

bunnykim89_ - You were my first reviewer! Thanks so much!!!_

* * *

I dropped out of school when I was thirteen, I decided to spend all my time at home and take care of my mother's garden. Obviously, no one had asked me to do it but being there with the plants, watering flowers, pruning trees, it was such an amazing experience. 

Plants reflect their treatment. Take care of them and they grow straight and strong, beautiful even. Neglect them, and they grow up twisted and withered...

Just like people.

- - -

The whole class turned their attention on me this time, eager to hear what brilliant idea I had in mind that would ensure everybody's attendance at _The Loft_ tonight.

"What kind of game?"

I smirked. "A treasure hunt," I responded. "Find your partner's most treasured possession!"

"A treasure hunt?"

"Treasured possession?"

"But what for?"

I sighed. Did these people really not get the point? "Well, this invitation is pretty sudden and I bet some of you already had other plans," I explained. "In fact, I bet some of you were saying that you would go, even though you were thinking of not showing up at all."

Mina looked impressed. At least _she_ knew what I was heading for.

"That's true," someone said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything...but I have a tutoring session right after school."

"And I have a date!" another one added.

Mina's impressed expression turned into anger. "_Other _plans?!" she screeched. "How can you have other plans when you've just been invited to _The Loft_? When will you ever get a chance to get into there with V.I.P. Access?"

I stepped in before she could say anything else. "So, I've come up with an idea to get everyone to show up!" I said.

"Now, the rules are easy," I began. "First, everyone look into your bags, and pick something precious to you. Then, pick two other items and mix them together with that treasured possession of yours. Afterwards, let your partner pick one of the three items!"

"At the end of the party, we'll just exchange our items back," I explained. "_But_ if your partner didn't show up, you get to keep whatever was theirs! Now, of course you won't know if it was their precious item or not. And remember, if you don't show up, you won't get it back!"

Mina looked happy again. "That's brilliant, Serena!"

Some people in the class looked excited, eager to start the game. Others were worried, looking hesitant, not knowing what to do.

Mina started off with taking some items out of her bag, some people started to follow her.

"This is going to be fun!"

"Let's do it!"

"This makes going to _The Loft _even more exciting!"

"If you don't come, it's mine!"

"Hey, I don't want you touching my stuff!"

"Do you even have anything special for me?"

"Yeah, take my body!"

"Hmm, what is my most prized item?"

I smiled and turned to Darien, there would be no way that he could get out of this.

A girl that sat in front of me turned around. "Hey, hurry up, you two! I want to see what you guys will pick out!"

"Yeah! I want to see what's Darien's most prized possession is! Pick carefully, Serena, I want to see him at the party!" another girl said.

Darien looked annoyed now. "Fine, then..."

There's a secret to picking out the most precious item. I simply count how long he takes to pick them...

_One second, two seconds, three seconds..An iPod?_

When he reaches for the real treasure, he'll hesitate for a moment.

_One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, five seconds, six seconds. _This is it!

"STOP! I'm taking that one! Hand it over."

Darien paused, he was shocked at my sudden outburst. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm out of his bag. "No, you can't put it back! I don't need to wait for the third item, I know that this is it!" I said.

Everyone was intrigued now. "It must be something _amazing_," someone called out from the back.

Darien's hand opened. On his palm laid – what? A _marble?!_

"What?" Mina cried. "It's a marble! You can get these anywhere! It's worthless."

Everyone in the back moaned. "A _marble..._"

"Why are you carrying a marble around in your bag?" I asked, annoyed.

Darien hesitated before answering, his eyes going back to his icy form. "Ah, I...uh," he stuttered. "I..uh..didn't even know it was in there! I guess it fell in or something...It's pretty worthless, sorry. Do you want to start again? You can choose something else if you want.."

I grabbed it before he could make a move. "No! That's okay. It might be worthless, but that doesn't mean it isn't precious to someone. I'll play fair!" I quickly stuffed into my bag.

"I bet it's yours! You're still playing with marbles, Darien?" Alvin laughed.

The whole class broke into laughter. Darien moaned and put his head on the desk. "Okay, Serena. Your turn."

I smiled at him, dumping out my belongings that I had already chosen onto the desk. A lead case, a pencil and an eraser. "Okay, here you go! Have fun finding my treasure."

"_What the-_"

"That's cheating! That's all junk!"

"Hey! It's my game so it's my rules! I can do what I want!" I shot back.

_Jingle._

I heard the sound of a key and turned around. My facial expression froze as I saw what was dangling in front of me. Mina was holding my bag in one hand and a diamond encrusted key. "Serena, you're cheating," she said. "You're most treasured possession in your bag is the key to your mother's greenhouse." Mina tossed it to Darien, who made a perfect catch. "That's what you get for choosing a stupid marble!"

"You knew what Serena's most prized possession was?" Alvin asked. "How close are you two?"

Mina ignored him. "Okay everyone, the game's over."

I scowled at her. "I'll get you for this."

"So let's all go get ready," Mina said, very pleased with herself. "Everyone, let's meet at _The Loft _at six tonight!"

I sighed in frustration. Great, now Darien had my key. I glanced angrily at him, secretly thinking that it would relieve the anger. Wait, why did he look so nervous? I think he's really worried...

"You're coming tonight, aren't you?" I asked. "If you don't, this is mine!"

He looked at me, then turned his attention onto my key, holding it in front of his beautiful face. "Hm...are these real jewels?" he asked. Why did his voice sound like velvet?

_Damn!_ _My key! _This stupid marble is totally nothing compared to my key. Why did I have to help Mina with my stupid game?! What am I going to do? I'm such an idiot. There's no way that this marble is worth something to him, and if he doesn't show up to get it back, I won't get my key back!

I've got to get my key back...but maybe Darien does care about this marble. He definitely acted kind of strange about me getting it, I think he'll want it back. So...he'll come, we'll trade, and I'll get my key back.

"Do you always daydream?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at Darien. He was watching me with an amused expression. I better get my key back tonight...

- - -

"Mina! You and your stupid plan!" I cried. "Do you even have your dad's permission to have this party?"

"_Excuse me?_" Mina shot back. "Did you say something?"

Mina and I were at _The Loft_, sitting on one of the velvet bar stools. I was supposed to be helping her with preparations, which was the reason as to why I came. Turns out that preparations just meant ordering the staff around while we sat on the side sipping drinks.

_The Loft _was a very posh place for a club. Instead of just your usual nightclubs where there's an empty space, for dancing, in the middle of the large room, _The Loft _had the stage which basically was the entire room. Mina had it renovated so that there were spaces in between. The decor of the club was all sleek, black, and, as Mina called it, sexy. You would be denied entry if the bouncers outside didn't find you dressed suitably for the club or if they decided that you just weren't somebody important enough to be allowed inside. It was one of the hardest clubs to get into.

I glared. "You're such a bitch..." Where have I heard that before?

Mina laughed. "You're just mad because I exploited your weakness," she took a sip from her drink. "And I don't need permission, my dad gave the club to me a while ago. I can do _whatever _ I want here." She winked at me.

A few moments later, we heard a lot of excited voices outside. I guess the whole class decided to come together.

"Wow. This is really real!"

"Mina!"

"Hey Serena! You're here already!"

Mina frowned. "Of course it's real. Did you doubt me or something?" The entrance of the club was beginning to be filled up.

- - -

"Welcome to _The Loft_," the bouncers greeted as Darien walked into the notorious nightclub. He didn't understand what the hype was all about this place. As far as he could tell, it was just a room with music.

"Hey Darien!" Alvin said, when he saw him walk into the room.

Darien looked at him. "Hello."

"Wow! Serena's game really did work!" Kevin said, sounding impressed. "The whole class showed up...even you!"

Darien looked around the club. All the lights were flickering, the music was beating heavily as the bass vibrated and shook the walls, everywhere he looked, everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"So this club really is Mina's!" Alvin said. "I'm amazed."

"It sure looks that way," Kevin agreed, his eyes scanning the room. "Our new transfer students really are five star."

Alvin agreed quickly, obviously thinking about Mina again. Darien just shrugged, he really didn't care about these things.

"Excuse me, you look warm. Would you like some soda?"

Darien looked to his side and saw a waiter standing next to him, holding a tray of drinks. "Thanks," he said, taking a glass.

Darien just realized that there were many waiters. These guys, he thought, I think I've seen them before...around the school or something.

"Hi there, Darien." It was Keiko.

They work here? That's pretty weird...they don't look like waiters for sure.

- - -

"_God,_ the boys are making such fools out of themselves."

I was sitting with a few other girls that had been in my class earlier. I laughed weakly, I was used to settings like this.

"Hey, Serena, what school did you transfer from?" Yumiko, a very pretty girl with long, brown hair asked.

What school did I come from? I pretended that I couldn't hear her, and took a long sip from my drink. Disgusting, what made Mina put such drinks on the menu?

"Come on, give me back my pen! It wasn't even my treasure!" Everyone at my table watched as two guys were arguing in front of us.

"Yeah, well...you didn't think that that key chain was _my _treasure, did you?" the other guy shot back.

"Those guys are fighting...over things that they don't even care about," Leah sighed.

"I understand though," Yumiko said. "Keiko took my cell phone strap, it wasn't my treasure or whatever...but I still want it back!"

"Hey, what about you, Serena?" Leah asked. "Did Darien get your most treasured possession?"

I winced as I was reminded about my item that was now in Darien's hands. "Yes...very precious and treasured," I answered. "All thanks to Mina."

"Well, do you think you got Darien's best item?"

I looked at her. "I'm not sure." I pulled the marble out of my pocket and examined it. "No way. It's just a marble. Why would he even care about it?"

"If it is his most prized possession, do you think he would tell you?" Leah asked me. "Would you tell him that was yours?"

Good question. Would you tell me, Darien? Do I even want to know? Do we want to tell each other our stories? Somehow,just by looking at you, I don't think you would do that.

I scanned the club, trying to find the raven locks that I had been watching earlier. _There he was!_ I couldn't believe it. Everyone had all given me the assumption and idea that he wasn't into going out like normal teenagers were, but Darien was just standing against the wall. He looked bored, as if he would rather die than to be here. I mean, even he should understand that not anyone could get into here, he should at least try to make an effort and enjoy himself.

I got up and walked over to him. "Do you sleep everywhere you go?" I asked him, annoyed.

He looked down at me. I felt a chill go down my back, his eyes were so cold right now. "Oh, Serena..." he seemed glad that I found him. "Can we exchange our items now?"

"Why?"

"So I can go," he answered, simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and I was just completely stupid.

I frowned at this. "No way! That's not how the game works. Why don't you at least pretend you're having a good time instead of looking bored to death? Seriously, I can't stand looking at you!" I turned around.

"Why?" he sounded bored now. "Because you feel like you're looking at yourself?"

I turned around again, angrily this time. "_Shut up!" _How dare he compare myself to him? "I'm nothing like you."

"If we're not alike, then why are you trying to make me play your stupid game?" he looked towards the ceiling, as if _he _was the one that couldn't look at _me _anymore. "Why are you making me do this?"

I stared at him. Why was he so...unfriendly all of a sudden? I was shocked at his sudden change of attitude towards me, he was completely different from when he first looked and smiled at me.

Darien sighed. "I'm not in the mood for your rich girl games. Just give me back my marble."

"No." If he was going to be mean and difficult with me, I might as well act the same way.

"What?"

"You heard me," I said. "We're going to follow the rules and exchange exactly at eight."

"You've got some nerve!" He raised his voice. He sure got angered easily for a guy.

"What?" I calmly said.

He glared at me. "Are you trying to start a fight with me or something?"

Much to his surprise, and mine, I laughed. "A fight?" I repeated.

Darien sighed and attempted to relax a bit. "Okay, calm down," he said to me, glancing around. "I'm sorry, alright?"

I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"You're going to make this difficult for me, aren't you?" he asked, grimly. "Just quit joking around. Let's exchange items and get this meaningless thing over with!"

"No!" I said. How many times did he need me to repeat this? I turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey!" He grabbed my wrist in a firm grip.

"Let go of me!" I cried. I was a bit shocked at the bit of pain that came from his grip. "You think things are meaningless, huh?" I put my free hand into my pocket and pulled out Darien's marble. I held it out in front of him. "Then what about this? Is _this_ meaningless to you too?" I wondered.

He relaxed his grip a bit.

"Apologize," I said. "Like you mean it too. Or else." I knew he wouldn't apologize anyway, he stared at me with wide eyes as I opened my mouth and popped it in. I wouldn't mind seeing him beg.

"What if I just take it back?" Darien asked. He let go of my wrist.

"Whatever," I told him, although it may not have come out quite clear with the marble in my mouth. "You'll get it back at eight."

He smirked. "A challenge? This should be fun..."

With the force that he demonstrated earlier with my wrist, Darien suddenly used his full force on me and pushed me back against the wall. I was too shocked to realize what had just happened.

"You think you're so clever...don't you, Serena?" he whispered. His face was barely inches away from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face. My instincts would have normally kicked it by now, but I was too mesmerized by his eyes to think of anything else.

Darien leaned in, I could see every eyelash of his every clearly. He was going to kiss me? How random was this guy? Still...I couldn't deny that I didn't want it. I closed my eyes, expected to feel his lips crushing down on mine.

I waited. All of a sudden, my air was cut off and my eyes flew open. He was holding my nose, stopping me from breathing.

"Do you want to suffocate to death?" he asked, quietly. His face was still close to mine. "Open up and spit it out, Serena."

What is he doing?

My mouth was still clamped shut.

A few seconds passed, although it seemed like an eternity to me.

Oh my gosh...I really can't breathe! He isn't joking around...

"Come on, Serena," he taunted. His voice was so deep...I could just pass out from listening to it. Or was it the lack of oxygen that was causing that feeling...?

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER, YOU ASSHOLE."

As suddenly as it happened before, I could suddenly breathe again. Darien's weight was lifted off of me but no feelings of relief spread over me. I looked down on the ground and was shocked.

"You just signed your death warrant!"

It was Taiki. Mina's best guy friend. She used to hold special feelings towards him during middle school, the two had dated but eventually drifted apart in that department. The two agreed that they could only become good friends and were not made for each other in the love scene.

Even though I had not been close to him like Mina had been, Taiki had still treated me as a younger sister of Mina's, although we were both the same age. He had always looked out for the both of us and had now worked for Mina's dad.

"Stop it, Taiki!" I cried.

The two of them were pulled apart by a few of my bodyguards. They were disguised as waiters in the club today, I didn't want the whole world knowing that I actually had bodyguards.

"We were just kidding around." Why am I defending him? I didn't even understand the words that were coming out of my own mouth. "It was nothing."

The two men looked at each other. Darien chucked. "Sorry for bothering your girlfriend, Taiki..." He started to walk past Taiki.

"Yeah, you're sorry, alright," Taiki said. "And you are nothing."

Darien stopped. He glared hardly at Taiki. My bodyguards stood closer to them, waiting for the moment to pull the two men off of each other again.

"Care to try and prove me wrong?" Taiki said, calmly.

* * *

_Chapter three will come really soon! I'm so swamped with work though...and it's only been a week since first semester started! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks so much for reading!_


End file.
